


Story Time

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Series: Time Turner AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, F/F, F/M, Lies, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: When the future children comes to Hogwarts in 1995, instead of their own time, Dolores Umbridge calls them out to be lying and also making the Brightest Witch Of her time angry. Everyone in Hogwarts, those who had graduated and those who are already got jobs knows not to anger her.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Time Turner AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796296
Kudos: 6





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made a mistake when I tried to do this story on Ff.net. But now I’m going to delete the story of Ff.net then wait until I have finished this on here before doing the same on Ff.net. I haven’t abandoned it, I just had a major writers block.

"Erm. Hello? We are your children, siblings from the future. We are here to change it." A little girl with black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a flowery dress with brown boots.

She was looking at her parents which they were sitting up at the Teachers Table with her grandparents.  
She wanted to cry with relief when her gaze lands on her father.

A lady who wears pink, who was rude, she works for the Ministry, she giggles at the end of her sentences.

She hates children, but she doesn’t hate her own children.

"Excuse me but why are you here? There's nothing here to prevent, my dears. You can all go back to your normal lives" Another girl walked up to the Pink Toad.

"Excuse me~ You have been calling my father a liar. When actually he is telling the truth. Lord Voldemort is back." Everyone had gasped or flinched at Voldemort's name.

"How dare you tell LIES! DETENTION!" The girl puts her hand up and sighs.

"Hey, Prim. You're right, Aunt Mia's story about her, going mental at His name, even though he is back. We were all there at the Battle of Hogwarts." _T_ he other children bursts into laughter. But soon it was silenced when the there was tension in the room.

Everyone had the feeling of raw fire that was coming from Gryffindor table, the Chosen One moving away slowly to give his sister room, as she glares at Umbridge with hatred deep within her eyes.  
Everyone that knew her, paled as they all had witnessed her anger.  
Her delicate dainty hands now clenched tightly in a fist as her hands are now turning white.  
The girls move to one quarter and the boys moves to the other, watching her, watching their sister glare at the enemy.  
Her soul-mate watches with glee and smugness at how well she was doing as he hides behind his delicate soft wavy silky raven hair, often mistaken for grease as he works over the potions fumes, that’s been causing him to sweat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos, to let me know how I’m doing on this, I love your comments


End file.
